Hunter Stone
Hunter Stone, previously known as '''Dawn Jewels, is a seventeen-year-old Human E.V.O with the incredible power and ability of Elemental Shapeshifting. She was transferred from Lykota to Providence in hopes of mastering her powers. Like Rex, Hunter is amnesiac and able to control her active nanites at will. History Backstory Hunter was born in Minnesota as the second daughter (middle child) of Bianca Jewels and former nanite research scientist Bruno Collins. She was suffering from an illness as a young child, which could prove fatal to her health. Coming close to death, Hunter's older brother Jason injected her with a small batch of nanites, thus saving her life. Since then, Hunter underwent a few small changes, such as talking to plants and creating fire from her hands. Two years after the Nanite Event occurred, Hunter roamed around and stumbled across a small group of teenage human E.V.O 'bandits' named Amber Flare, Ryder, Chance and Jade. Searching for her missing family, Hunter befriended Flare and joined their group. She eventually became the group's leader (now called "the Alpha Gang") and was given a new name, "Hunter Stone". Weeks later, Hunter accidentally encountered Galvin, a ruthless E.V.O. crimelord. Unknown to her teammates, Galvin had given her a chance of freedom and untold riches if she traded her friends over to him. Hunter turned down his proposition, which infuriated Galvin. Worried by her actions and what was to become of the Alpha Gang, she 'mysteriously' disappeared. Several months after her 'disappearance' from the Alpha Gang, Hunter crossed paths with Breach, Biowulf and Scalamander. She was taken over to Abysus, where she met Van Kleiss and became a member of the Pack. During her time spent with them, Hunter grew very suspicious and fearful of Van Kleiss and his motives. When he offered her a way to help 'enhance' her E.V.O abilities, she refused. Van Kleiss, however, wasn't very pleased with her 'foolish' decision. He decided to punish her by getting brutally attacked by the Pack and being drained of her nanites. Hunter luckily managed to break free from becoming completely petrified into stone and escaped Abysus, with the result of losing her memories. Few days later, from nearly dying of dehydration and desperately searching for a place to stay, Hunter was found by a few Lykotan scientists. She was safely taken into their remote and hidden refuge known as Lykota. Hunter became a test subject studied under the head Lykotan scientists Vincent and Lawrence in the Lykotan Research Central. Three years later, Hunter was transferred over to Providence and became inducted as a Providence agent. During the six months of Rex's disappearance, Hunter temporarly left Providence, reunited with the Alpha Gang and fled to hide in Lykota, where she once again confined herself within the boundaries of Lykota as their test subject again. She felt ever too afraid of leaving Lykota and being hunted down. Hunter eventually returned back to Providence, a couple months after hearing about Rex's reappearance. Dawn of Life : Main Article: Hunter's history in Dawn of Life Generator Rex: Ganglands : Main Article: Hunter's History in Generator Rex: Ganglands Personality Hunter is an emotional and insecure type of person. She would often doubt herself for every little mistake she does and or cause (even if it was an accident). Hunter takes full responsibility for her actions and blames it on herself. Her negative feelings often clouds her judgement from all the good things in life. She is easily gullible if somebody expresses strong emotions, such as sadness or anger. Hunter is also very fearful of others (mainly Van Kleiss and the Pack). Being an E.V.O, Hunter thinks she is viewed by other people as a freak or a disgrace. Hunter believes she doesn't belong anywhere and is being looked down upon. From experience, she knows what it is like to be held against their own will. Hunter's biggest flaw is her emotions. She is concerned about what others think of her and always takes their point of view first before hers. Hunter has the tendency to hide her true emotions by acting headstrong, rebellious and ignorant. Regardless, Hunter has a very sweet and compassionate personality. She hates boys flirting with her. Hunter thinks of it as a sort of teasing and/or mockery. Hunter has an extreme case of claustrophobia. Contained in a small enclosed space for an extended period of time will cause her to panic, hyperventilate, breakdown into tears and go into a meltdown. While doing so, Hunter will gradually lose her sanity as well as her control over her elemental powers. She is also known to be slightly afraid of heights (however, it is nowhere near comparison to her claustrophobia). Hunter isn't afraid of standing up for her friends and family (and also herself). She is willing to save the lives of those she deeply cares about, even if it means risking her own. Hunter can sometimes act brave on her own and is quick to react in almost any situation she is being put into. She has a bit of trusting issues. When meeting new people, Hunter gets shy and wary about them. She has difficulty trusting others, due to her traumatic experience with Van Kleiss. Eventually, Hunter has learned to trust others (mostly those around her age), but is still a bit wary about whether or not they should earn her trust. Physical Appearance Hunter is a young average seventeen year old teenager of American descent with a mix of slight Japanese and Irish heritage. Her height is approximately two inches shorter than Rex Salazar. She has slightly tanned peach-orange skin, long dark brown hair which reaches down past her waist and bright scarlet red eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a dark blue mini t-shirt with a dark purple tank-top underneath, a short dark gray skirt, light brown fingerless gloves, black thigh high stockings and black shoes. The right sleeve of Hunter's t-shirt hangs over her right shoulder and her glove is slightly longer than her left one. She wears a dark gray pair of mini shorts underneath her skirt. When fighting E.V.O.s, Hunter often sports on a long yellow bandana around her forehead. For her sleeping attire, Hunter typically sports on her purple tank-top and dark gray shorts. According to most teenage boys (mostly non-E.V.O.s), she is considered as pretty and attractive. Hunter, however, is completely unaware of her own beauty and thinks otherwise. Powers and Abilities E.V.O. Abilities *'''Healing: Hunter is able to heal certain injuries on both humans and E.V.O.s alike. She can use her nanites to communicate with other nanites to repair the physical damage done to the host. This ability is limited, using too much of her healing abilities at once will cause Hunter pain and drain her energy. Hunter's healing ability will not work when using it on herself. *'Plant and Animal Communication:' Hunter is capable of communicating with plant and animal life (including plant and animal E.V.O.s). She is able to understand their feelings and thoughts. At this time, Hunter has completely mastered the ability of communicating to plants. She is still having difficulty communicating to animals. In order to perform this ability, Hunter has to be in physical contact with them. *'Cryokinesis: '''It is considered as one of her most commonly used ability. Hunter is able to freeze almost anything through direct and/or physical contact within fifteen feet radius max. **'Ice Claws/Kicks:' Hunter is capable of freezing her arms ''(and/or legs) to create giant ice claws'' (or feet). She has the ability of altering the sizes of her claws at will. *'Pyrokinesis: Her second most commonly used ability. Hunter is able to use this ability to heat, melt or explode almost any substance through direct and/or physical contact. *'''Elemental Manifestation: Hunter can use her nanites to convert her body into any known element at will, however she is currently limited to earth, metal, fire, water, and ice. Her elemental powers are strongle tied to her fear and emotions; they react easily depending on her mental stability of her feelings. Overtime, she has managed to sustain some of her emotions from triggering her powers. This ability will shut off if her emotions overwhelm her to an extent; during then, it will randomly limit her with a small amount of her powers. *'Elemental Manipulation: '''She is able of controlling any natural elements nearby. Hunter has extreme difficulty mastering this ability and thus rarely uses it. Eventually, Hunter has been able to manipulate nothing else but water and earth. Other Abilities *'Life Stability:' Unknown to Hunter, she possesses a unique nanite that can sustain her life. It only has the ability to give her a regular amount of life support of an average human being. Hunter, however, cannot live without the nanite. If it is ever so removed from her body ''(or destroyed), Hunter would most likely die. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Hunter does display some small amount of hand-to-hand combat. This ability has improved, however, she is more likely to use her elemental powers rather than without. *'Enhanced Durability:' According to a Lykotan scientist, Hunter has been known to withstand a certain capacity of physical damage, however, it is uncertain. *'Enhanced Strength:' Hunter possesses enhanced strength, though only when she is using her elemental manifestation ability. Relationships Main Article: Hunter Stone's relationships Trivia *Hunter does not like to be called by her previous name by anyone that she is not related to. *Hunter has an emotional connection with her yellow bandana. **She tends to sleep with it (gently wrapped around and held in her hand). **Hunter always brings the bandana with her wherever she goes. **It most likely helps keep her calm and focused during battle. **The bandana is considered as the only thing Hunter has left of her childhood. *If anyone tampers with Hunter's nanites, she'll become a mindless hostile E.V.O. (act of the nanite's self-defense). *The only two elemental powers Hunter can use at the same time are her pyrokinesis and cryokinesis ability; everything else can only be used one at a time. *The nanite she possesses is called the Iota. Its power is downgraded and relatively small compared to the Alpha, Omega, and the Meta Nanites. *Even though Hunter's Iota nanite prevents her of dying from her childhood illness, it will not give her immunity to other colds, illnesses or deaths. Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:E.V.O Category:BldySrw88 Category:Hunter Stone Category:Females Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Heroes Category:E.V.O.s Who Can Control Their Nanites Category:Female Characters